


Of Respirators and Runaways

by mackwrites



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, COVID, Coronavirus, F/M, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Please Be careful, Prompt Fic, Sick Character, Sick Spot Conlon, Spot has Covid, THIS IS GONNA BE A DOOZY, nurse elmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwrites/pseuds/mackwrites
Summary: It was only a matter of time before one of them got sick. They really should have planned better for it, though.A Spralmer fic where Spot gets sick, as requested. Please read the tags.
Relationships: Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies)/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 29
Kudos: 36





	1. Elmer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably going to be intense. Please be careful.
> 
> Also this is only my second fic, I'm not that good, so sorry for any glaring errors. I'm trying my best.

"Spottie, you gotta get better," Elmer pled. "We need you back home. Albo's going nuts, and we haven't seen Racer in weeks. Please." The only response he got was the sound of the respirator going off, same as the day before. And the day before that. And the day before that. Elmer sighed, his lunch break was almost over. Standing, he checked Spot's vitals and made a note of them on his chart before leaving to do his rounds. 

It had been a few weeks since Spot first received his positive Covid test, and a few weeks since his lungs completely gave out, leaving him on a respirator. No one knew when he'd be able to breathe on his own again, and no one was allowed to visit. Well, that was, except Elmer. Perks of being a nurse, he guessed. 

Working at the hospital was hard, especially with the overflow of Covid patients coming in daily. Elmer was just glad he wasn't working in the ER anymore. He didn't envy those poor triage nurses; having to keep sick people socially distant and reminding folks to keep masks over their noses as well as having to do their actual job. No, Elmer supposed he was lucky in that sense. It was hard, yes, and it was definitely causing stress in their small apartment. (Cozy, as Race would say, but he's not here. Who knows where he is.) But on the bright side, if there was one to this whole mess, was that Elmer could still get to see Spot. Most people couldn't see their loved ones if they were battling Covid, but Elmer was an exception. 

Elmer continued his rounds, checking in on patients and delivering messages from loved ones. He spent a while talking to a little girl who was lonely from all the isolation, delivering a book for her to read. Other than that, it was business as usual. Sad, but usual. He ended up clocking out at the same time as one of his work friends, Mush Meyers. 

"Can't wait to go home and sleep," Mush commented, using his pinkies to take off his mask. Elmer nodded, feeling the lines on his face where his own protective gear had been. 

"Blink still workin' nights?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Mush nodded, "but he has tonight off." He smiled at the thought of his husband, but then got serious again. "Spot looks like he's doing better."

Elmer felt a lump in his throat, but nodded anyway. "Yeah," he said. "I just can't wait for him to be well enough to come home."

Mush sighed. "I feel ya," he said. "I dunno what I'd do if Blinkie got sick." By this point, they had gotten to the parking lot, where Elmer's van was waiting. 

Elmer got out his keys. "Am I dropping you somewhere?" he asked. 

Mush shook his head. "Nah, Blink's picking me up." 

Elmer smiled. "I'll wait with you," he said. He really was dreading going home. He loved his boys, but it was too much to deal with right now. If he went home, he'd have to deal with the fact that Race was missing. He had to deal with the fact that his and Albert's lives were falling apart. For now, he could just pretend that his life wasn't a mess, that one of his boyfriends was missing, another was possibly dying, and the third was - well, there wasn't much going on with the third right now, so he guessed that was a win. 

"You sure?" Mush asked, receiving a nod from Elmer. The two friends waited in silence for a couple minutes, before the revving of a motorcycle engine caught their ears. "That's him," Mush announced. Sure enough, Blink took off his helmet and strolled up to give Mush a kiss. 

"How was your day?" he asked. 

Mush blushed. "It was okay," he said, giving his husband an embrace. "You?"

Blink shrugged. "Same old same old. I rode around for a while looking for Racer." Blink made eye contact with Elmer, who he had just noticed. "Nothing yet, but I haven't heard from Jack yet today, and he was also lookin'"

Elmer nodded, thankful to have such great friends. "Thanks," he said, before backing away to let the couple have their moment. "I'd better head out. Gotta check on Albert and stuff." Waving goodbye, he took one last look at the hospital before leaving. "Just keep breathing, Spottie," he whispered, more to himself than anyone else. "We need you."


	2. Albert

For all that Albert loved Racetrack Higgins, he sure hated the man now. It just wasn't fair. He'd just ran off, totally ignoring the fact that they all had issues. They all had problems to deal with; it wasn't just him. Deep down, Albert knew his hate stemmed from the fact that he was worried. Albert had always been a worrier, but this whole situation took the cake. Why couldn't Race stay? Why did he have to insist on dealing with his problems by himself, leaving the rest of the group floundering and wondering what was going on in his head.

Albert signed, sipping on his coffee as he sat on the couch waiting for Elmer to come home. At least that was one person he could rely on. 

That wasn't exactly true. There were plenty of people he could rely on. He just hated having to rely on them. But having been laid off from his job, and having to quarantine because of Elmer's, he was stuck relying on Blink and Jack to find Race. 

It was Spot he was worried about the most, though. Race he knew would probably come back home, but Spot? No one had any idea if he'd make it. And Albert wasn't even allowed to see him. Elmer assured him that he was getting better, but Albert couldn't help but worry, and for good reason. 

The door opening started him out of his trance, and he looked over to see one of his boyfriends coming through the door. The one he was expecting. 

"I got us some takeout on the way home," Elmer said, holding up a bag. Race usually cooked, but with him gone, the two had had to fend for themselves. 

Albert scooched over on the couch to allow Elmer to sit next to him. "How's Spot?" he asked, trying not to sound too desperate, but knowing he failed miserably. 

Elmer shrugged. "He seems okay. He's got some more color on his face today."

Albert smiled. That sounded good. He took some food out of the bag and started setting it on the coffee table. "That's great," he said. 

Elmer nodded. "Any word from Jack?" 

"Not yet," he replied. "He said he'd call later." A bout of silence came as they ate, then he continued. "I'm getting worried."

Elmer put his head on Albert's shoulder. "I am too," he said. "But we just have to trust that things will work out."

Albert leaned into Elmer's touch, pulling the shorted boy into a snuggle. "What if they don't?" he said quietly.

"Then we'll work through that too," Elmer replied. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Albert planted a kiss onto Elmer's forehead. "Love you," he said. Elmer smiled. 

"Love you too," he said, settling into Albert's embrace. "You know, I might be able to get you something as a contract tracer. I know it's not the same as your old job, but-" Elmer was cut off by lips on his. 

"You're amazing," Albert said, breaking the kiss momentarily before going back in. Everything was a mess right now, but with Elmer next to him, everything seemed like it could be alright again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start moving along soon, don't worry. Next chapter we'll look in on Race, and then Spot will be after that. 
> 
> As always, feel free to send me prompts, either here or on my writing tumblr @ sideblog-conlon.


	3. Race

Race was tired. He guessed he deserved it though. After all, he had been avoiding his boyfriends. And his responsibilities. He knew there were people actively looking for him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Spot was sick, and Race couldn't face his family. Every time he tried, he was reminded of the fact that there was someone missing, and that scared him. 

So Race settled to avoid his problems. Not very adult of him, but whatever. He had to hide a few times when Jack had come to his bakery looking for him, but generally, he spent his days laying on the floor of his small shop feeling sorry for himself. He'd stare at the ceiling, thinking about how it was Spot who first encouraged him to get the place. And now it sat empty, like so many other small businesses that lined the street. 

Race sighed, and sat up, leaning his back against the oven. He used the stovetop to light a cigarette, reverting back to his old habit from when he was a kid. He knew it was wrong, but again, he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Outside, it had started raining, and Race wondered what Albert and Elmer were doing. He knew he should go home soon, but he really wasn't looking forward to the pain it would cause. The two of them were probably better off without him anyway. 

Nope. Not going down that road. Race stood up, knowing that he needed to move around. He needed to do something. Leaning over to check that the stove was off, he sighed. Jack would be checking the bakery to see if he was there soon, so Race needed to leave. Making sure all the lights were off (he hadn't bothered to turn them on) and all the doors were locked, Race left his humble shop.

Knowing he really shouldn't be wandering around in public during a pandemic, Race walked quickly, and kept his head down and his hood up. His mask was wet, either from tears or the rain or both. Oh well. Not really having a destination in mind, Race just walked around until his feet no longer had feeling. Looking up, he noticed that he was near his apartment. Oof. 

Race's heart picked up speed, and he had a sudden urge to go inside. He knew he probably wasn't wanted there anymore, but he felt as if he needed to go in. He needed to apologize for all the shitty things he had done in the last couple weeks since Spot got sick. 

Without much thought, Race's soaked feet took him up the steps and into the building. When he finally got to apartment 20, he thought his legs were going to fall off. Shakily, he knocked on the door before stepping in, taking in the sight of Albert and Elmer warm and snuggling on the couch. 

He couldn't do this. He would turn and leave, but he found that he couldn't move. He stood there frozen, staring at the scene before him, before he heard himself speak. "I need help," he said quietly, moving his gaze to the floor. 

That was all that was needed for Albert and Elmer to leap into action, taking the sopping boy and bringing him into the room. Race wasn't sure what happened next, having nearly shut down completely, and before he knew it, he was asleep in their bed, sandwiched between two of his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry this took so long. I swear Spot will be awake in the next chapter. I just needed to lay in the ground work for this first. Let me know what you think!


	4. Spot

The first thing Spot was aware of was the the noise. The next thing he noticed was the incessant beeping noise. And was that a tube in his mouth? Where even was he? The last thing he remembered was getting the positive Covid test and --- oh. Oh. 

He was at the hospital. He knew that. Looking around, he reached for the call button, taking most of his energy to do so. Why was he so tired? Silly question, he thought to himself. Spot felt himself falling asleep again when the doctor came in. 

"Spot?" A look of relief covered Mush's face as he went to answer the call. Rushing to the bed, he sent in a page for an available nurse to assist. "I'm glad you're awake. You had us worried."

Spot couldn't really respond, being hooked up to the machine, but he nodded. Or at least, he thought he did. He was struggling to really do anything. Mush put his cool stethoscope up to his chest, listening to his breathing. Spot let out a cough and tried to point to the tube in his face. Mush looked guilty. 

"Sorry, pal. I can't take it out until I know you can breathe properly without it." At this point the nurse came in. A short woman, with a pixie cut and Winnie the Pooh scrubs. "Smalls, check his vitals. I'm going to see when we can get him scanned so we can take this out." Smalls nodded and gave Spot a smile, checking his IV bags. 

"Emler's not in today, sorry. I'll let him know you woke up, though. He'll see you tomorrow." Mush said, knowing that Spot would want the reassurance. He knew the likelihood of his patient being awake tomorrow were slim, but Spot was a fighter. Now that he was awake, there was more of a chance that he'd be able to go home soon. Spot was asleep again before he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I was having trouble thinking. I do not have a medical degree, so sorry if anything is inaccurate. I'm trying my best. Next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Elmer

Elmer felt guilty leaving Race with Albert after they had just got him settled down enough to fall asleep, but Spot was finally awake. Which hopefully meant that things will start to look up. After a quick explanation to Albert and a final kiss planted on Race's forehead, Elmer headed off to work. 

Donning his gear, Elmer tried to not get too excited. All he knew was that Spot had woken up. He still had no idea as to what shape his boyfriend was in, or if he would even be awake when Elmer visited him. His rounds were uneventful as he made his way towards Spot's room. Mush was waiting for him outside the door. 

"He woke up for a couple minutes last night before my shift ended," Mush informed him. "He was out of it, though. Vitals were good, though."

Elmer smiled. "Thanks, Mushie. Don't know what I'd do without you." 

Mush rolled his eyes. "Just doing my job..." he started. "Which I should probably get back to." Elmer nodded, and Mush continued. "Keep your pager on. Blinkie said there were a couple possible patients in the ER for us."

Elmer nodded. "I'll check on him next," he said, earning a smile from his friend. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to Spot's room. 

There he was. You could actually tell he was sleeping, not just unconscious. There was more color on his face, and his breathing seemed less strained (though he was still on the ventilator for now. Had to make sure he could breathe on his own before they got rid of that). Elmer was in the middle of checking Spot's vitals when a groan escaped his charge's lips. 

"Spot?" Elmer held his breath, straining to hear if there was a response. 

Spot's eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus. "Mmph?" he said, or at least, that's what Elmer heard. He was still muffled by the giant machine that was hooked up to his lungs. 

"Hey Spottie," Elmer cooed, knowing loud noises probably would make his boyfriend feel worse. "I'm glad you're awake." He reached over to check Spot's oxygen levels, making a note on his chart. "I'll ask Mush when we can get you off the ventilator next time I see him. Until then, you're going to be a little uncomfortable."

Spot nodded, and Elmer let out a sigh. He debated telling Spot about what was going on at home, but he didn't want to worry him too much. "Is there anything you need?" he asked, not really expecting much of an answer. Spot shrugged. Elmer could see his energy fading. 

"I'll let you rest now," he said. "I'll be back later to change that bag." Spot was asleep before Elmer closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I'm going to try to post more often, but I have the attention span of a twinkie and there's a lot going on in my life right now. Anyway, enjoy!


	6. Albert

Albert had lost track of time a while ago. Not that he had a really good grasp on it to begin with. Quarantine was making the days blend into each other, and without a job, that meant he really never had a clue what day it was. All he knew now was that Race was safe again. And Spot had woken up. Things were looking up. 

Race whined in his sleep, drawing Albert's attention. The man had been a wreck when he'd burst in in a panic. It had taken an alarming amount of time for Albert and Elmer to calm their boyfriend down, and as soon as they did, he had fallen into a fitful sleep. Albert wanted to be mad at Race, but looking at him now, he just couldn't be. It was clear that Race was struggling. Like a lot. 

Albert sighed and ran his hands through Race's hair and pulling the blankets up further on him. Albert had already called Jack and told him that Race was home, so all he could really do was wait at this point. He wasn't much of a cook, or else he would make some food, but that was Race's department. Albert absently thought about the bakery. It was Race's pride and joy. But so many small businesses were going under, and Albert had a lump in his throat just thinking of if Race's bakery would be one of them. 

Albert distracted himself by going to get his laptop. He wasn't going to leave Race alone. He knew enough not to do that. But he also knew that if he didn't move around and keep active, he was going to lose his mind. He quickly got bored though. Twitter was depressing, Instagram was full of posts about people going to the beach even though there was a pandemic going on, and every other site was somewhere in between the two. He couldn't watch the next She-Ra episode because that was something the four of them wanted to do together. Albert sighed, looking over to Race. It didn't look like he'd be waking up anytime soon. Dejected, Albert took out his headphones to watch Buzzfeed Unsolved for the fourteenth and a half time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. The next one should be up soon, although I'm not going to promise anything.
> 
> As always, feel free to send prompts to me here or on tumblr at @sideblog-conlon


	7. Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Race has a panic attack in this chapter, so just be warned.

Race woke up on something soft and immediately started to panic. This wasn't where he remembered falling asleep. Last he remembered he was on his bakery floor. This was decidedly not that. This was worse. This was hot. And there wasn't enough air. Why wasn't there enough air? Is this what Spot felt like?

There were voices too. Two of them. One was whimpering, and the other seemed to be trying to calm the other down. "Racer," it said. Wait, that was his name. Why was the voice saying his name? Why couldn't he figure out what was going on? "RACE!"

Race's eyes flew open. Oh. It was him who was whimpering. That made sense. Everything was blurry. That didn't make sense. Race reached a hand out blindly, only stopping when it hit something soft and warm. 

"That's good, Race, come on." Albert. Race recognized the voice now. A tissue appeared in his hand, and Race dabbed his eyes. Yep. That was Albert. And they were in their apartment. Suddenly, he remembered. He remembered coming home in a bout of desperation... was that last night? How long had he been out of it? Everything felt fuzzy, and he felt himself slipping again. 

Albert must have recognized it too, because he was suddenly there. "It's okay, it's okay," he kept saying, but he didn't seem so sure. "Race I need you to breathe. Can you do that?"

Of course he could breathe. What did Albert think he was doing? Wait... what was he doing? He was breathing. Right?

"In for four seconds, Race," Albert said. Okay. Race could do that. "Now hold for 7."

Wait... didn't Albert want him to breathe? What was going on? "Now breathe out for 8, Racer. You're doing great." Race shakily let go of the air he had been holding and immediately began to relax a little. "Keep it up, Racer."

Gosh, who knew breathing could be so exhausting? No wonder fish didn't do it. Wait, what?

"Are you with me?" Albert asked. Race took stock of himself, before nodding. He didn't trust himself to speak yet. 

"I'm going to go get you a glass of water. I'll be right back, though," Albert said. Race looked up and nodded, squeezing the blanket in his hands. He knew he owed Albert and Elmer and Spo--- he knew he owed them an explanation, but he knew that would have to wait. He could barely hold himself together, and he wasn't even the one sick in the hospital. Pathetic, that's what he was. 

"Spot's doing better." Albert had returned. Race almost missed the meaning of the words that were spoken, before his eyes snapped up. 

"Yeah?" he asked shakily. God, he hated his voice. 

Albert gave a small smile and nodded, handing Race a water. "He woke up yesterday, and Elmer said he's doing well."

Race smiled and yawned. At least something had gone right. 

"You're exhausted," Albert noted. "Try and rest some more. I'll wake you up for dinner."

Oooh. Dinner. Race didn't know when the last time he had a warm meal was. He let himself drift off thinking about food, not even realizing he was falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? What, am I being productive? Maybe. 
> 
> Spot will be in the next chapter, whenever that appears. As always, feel free to come talk to me on tumblr @sideblog-conlon


	8. Spot

Spot woke up a couple of times after that, but he fell asleep again soon after. A doctor had come in and said that he could be discharged soon, as long as there were no more problems with his lungs. He thought about Race and Albert at home. Elmer hadn't said much about them the last time he was in there, but Spot wasn't awake for that long then. He made a mental note to ask about them later. 

For now, he just looked up at the ceiling, counting the tiles to try to distract himself from the noises of the machines around him. He was no longer hooked up to the big ventilator, but he wasn't fully off the hook yet. There were plenty more machines around him blipping away. If he had paid more attention to Elmer, maybe he'd know what they were for, but right now, they were just annoying. More annoying than his high schoolers. And high school students could be annoying. 

Mush came in to check on him, saying that Elmer would be in soon. "He's just checking on some new patients we got today. Covid's a bitch." 

Spot nodded, accepting a glass of water from him. "Yup." 

Mush smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Spot huffed. "Pretty good.... though these machines are driving me nuts. Can't you turn them off?"

Mush laughed. "No can do, Spottie. Elmer'd have my ass if I even tried." He smiled. "But yeah, they can be pretty annoying to listen to. But at least you're alive to hear them. It was pretty touch and go for a while there."

Spot frowned. "I guess.... I don't really remember a lot." He paused. What did he remember? The last clear thing was being unable to breathe, and Jack driving him to the hospital. 

Mush nodded. "Well, a lot has happened. Thankfully, no one else in our group has gotten Covid. Well, we still need to get Race a test, but that's another thing...." Mush didn't know how much he should tell Spot, so he just stopped there. "Elmer can fill you in on the rest."

Spot smiled at the mention of Race. "How are they? Race and Albo?"

Mush sighed, trying to figure out a way to answer without revealing too much. He settled for "Well, they're worried about you."

Spot ignored how he didn't answer the question, although is did make him nervous. He just nodded. "Well, at least I can go home soon," he offered. Mush nodded, and excused himself to check on more patients, running into Elmer on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took mostly long. Also sorry it's mostly filler.


End file.
